


And so we meet - Lonlystone - Video Blogging RPF [Archive of Our Own]

by Lonlystone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonlystone/pseuds/Lonlystone
Summary: Being freinds isn't enough when Corpse finally gives in and reaches out for help.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	And so we meet - Lonlystone - Video Blogging RPF [Archive of Our Own]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occultisaperta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultisaperta/gifts).



> Being freinds isn't enough when Corpse finally gives in and reaches out for help.

They had known for a long time that Corpse was hurting in more ways then one. It was obvious in every way, but he still went out of the way to join them on games but he had slowly stopped talking to them outside of streams. Come Valentines Day Sykkuno had enough and called him himself. The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice picked up and he heard a small moaned. "Yeah?" Sykkuno sighed softly. "Hey, I was starting to get worried about you. Are you okay?" There was a worrying pause before Corpse hummed. "Not really. It'll be alright, did you need something?"  


"What's wrong? Did someone find you? Do you need to get away?" His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as he waited for Corpse to respond. "No man, I'm just hurting. Winters always worse." One panic was replaced with another and Sy couldn't think of a way to help the other. "Is that why you haven't been talking to us?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to." He sounded so genuine that Sy knew from the bottom of his heart he was telling the truth. "I know." he said softly trying to calm the younger in some way. "I know Corpse. You would never just stop talking to us. That's why we where worried about you. Do you have someone there to help you?"  


The silence on the other end of the phone was telling enough. "Well um...I could do it." the tension in the air was suddenly ten times tenser even threw the phone. "I mean I know you don't want anyone knowing who you are but your by yourself." He paused shortly "I don't like it when my friends are hurting." Corpse was quiet for a while more before he gave in and gave his address to the waiting boy. "Just..." Sykkuno listened as the other hesitated "Just try not to be disappointed." The click on the other side of the phone stopped him from answering.  


The entire way to Corpse's apartment that last line kept repeating in his head. Over and over those words replayed in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about how haunted he sounded. Like he fully expected Sy to get there, see him , and leave. Corpse was one of his best friends and yet here he was scared that allowing Sy close would mean disappointing him. Finally the apartment Corpse stayed in came into view and he was able to make his way up the stairs. He knocked and slowly the door opened. Corpse looked every bit as he had imagined. Handsome in his own way and draped in black clothes and even just in front of Sy he wore a mask.  


"Hi Sykkuno." He said softly, leaning against the door frame and refusing to meet Sy's eye with his own. "Hi Corpse, nice to meet you." He realized what he said a second later and quickly tried to fix it. "Well kind of, I already met you but this is the first time we really met so." And he made it ten times worse. He was about to just give up and go home when he heard the giggle he had come to look forward to on streams. Corpse was laughing, and it will forever be one of his favorite sounds in the world.  


He let the taller have his moment before he reach forward and helped him into the house. "Come one lets get you to bed." Corpse walked slowly almost as if he couldn't decide which side he wanted to limp on, he was leaning heavily on Sy's shoulder as they made there way to the sofa where he sat down like it was a labor in and of itself. "You actually came. I thought you would at least be a while." Corpse said as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and Sy set his messenger bag by the door. "What? No way! You needed me." He sat next to the younger and bumped shoulders with him. "I would come to help you anytime you needed me." Corpse got quiet for awhile.  


Corpse leaned back and settled into the sofa. "Yeah. You always where a great friend. I just couldn't bring myself to show you what a mess I am." Sy sat back beside him and watched the ceiling. "Your not a mess." The huff from beside his was obviously disbelieving. Sy sat up and spun to face the other. "Your not!" He denied again "Your smart, and talented, and so so sweet. Anyone would should be happy to be your friend." He watched the other as his voice rose to argue his point. "Your...your my best friend." His voice dropped to a gentle whisper.  


Corpse sat up slowly and turned to look a Sykkuno. "Hey Sy, I'm gonna be a bit selfish alright?" Sykkuno just nodded. "I don't want to be friends." His heart dropped and he could already feel the tears gathering in his eyes. "I don't want to be friends because to be honest I don't think I can hold back. I fell in love you. You are the best part of my day and if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't bother getting up at all. I don't want you to be my friends Sy! I want you to be mine." For the second time that day the air was palatable between them but this time Corpse was right in front of him and couldn't hang up.  


"Corpse..." Sy tried to reach out to him but the other flinched away. "No listen to me. Corpse I feel the same way." The goth froze and for a second the dark cloths he whore where demons draped over his shoulders instead of cotton. He wanted to fight each and every one of them. "I Love you too. I just didn't want to push you, I didn't want to hurt you more then you already are." Corpse seemed to search the other and slowly reach up to remove his mask. "Sy your one of the few people in this entire world I trust not to hurt me." The smile under the mask was worth every second he waited to finally meet his love.


End file.
